


but nothing feels higher than when i see that look in your eyes

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom Ben, this literally has no redeeming features it is literally just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Three different times Ben and Callum have sex, because why not?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	but nothing feels higher than when i see that look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> pass me the holy water x 
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

**one**

  
“Oh fuck!” Ben moans, head tilting right back, almost melting into the mattress. “Right there! Fuck!”

Callum grins wider at every moan or breathless huff that escapes Ben’s lips, and Ben could feel it against his skin. They were both only partially dressed, wearing just boxers that were growing increasingly tighter and more uncomfortable with every minute that passed them by. Callum floats above Ben, thighs pressed to either side of Ben’s body, straddling him. Ben’s fingers thread through Callum’s hair, the pressure he’s applying to his head helping Callum to stay connected to Ben’s chest, leaving open mouthed kisses and scraping his teeth across his skin. It was all too much for Ben, having Callum taking him apart piece by piece. 

  
“You like it?” Callum asks, his vocals reverberating against Ben’s chest. He looks up through his long eyelashes, and sees a flush across Ben’s cheeks, sweat forming on his neck. His mouth was wide open, face contorting as he made an attempt to calm down. 

  
“Please, more.” Ben moans out, tugging at Callum’s hair ever so slightly. 

  
Callum chuckles, and moves closer to Ben’s right nipple, eyes still firmly fixated on Ben’s face. He watches as Ben’s breath hitches the moment he feels where Callum is, and his eyes tighten when Callum’s tongue swirls around the nib, causing it to harden against his tongue. Callum runs his teeth over Ben’s nipple, and his eyes shoot wide open, his lower body rising up off of the mattress, suddenly needing connection with Callum. “Fuck, Callum please!” He moans, clumps of hair gripped tightly in Ben’s hand, as he rubs his hardening dick against Callum’s body, any part of him he managed to connect to. Callum smirks, watching up at Ben as best his could, seeing only his chin as his head rocks backwards into the bed, trying to calm himself down, but failing miserably. “Babe, I’ll come if you keep doing that.” Ben groans, his voice deep and low, and it only makes Callum more turned on than he was before.

  
“That’s the goal.” Callum points out, hooking his hand between the arch of Ben’s back, and the mattress, the warmth enticing him to stroke his fingers up and down Ben’s spine as best he could. He swirls his tongue around Ben’s nipple once again, feeling Ben getting closer and closer to his body, even though it was physically impossible, unless they became one. He bites down at the skin, and pulls, causing Ben to let out an obscene moan, toes curling as he feels himself leaking against Callum’s thigh. He wraps his legs around Callum’s body, the elder man having to move further down the bed in order for Ben to ride the wave, helping him through his orgasm. 

  
Ben’s body jerks, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, mouth drooping open and his throat suddenly completely dry. It had been a while since he had come practically untouched, but Callum found a way to turn him inside out, his head still spinning from his boyfriend’s attack on his nipples. His fingers thread through Callum’s hair once more, gently this time, as if he was silently apologising for pulling at it harshly. Callum leans up, rocking on his arms, and if it was at all humanly possible, Ben would come again as he feels Callum’s hard cock perching against his stomach as they slowly kissed, the embrace calming Ben down entirely. 

  
**two**

  
“Your arms are massive.” Ben grins, lips clashing against Callum’s as he holds onto his biceps, feeling the muscles contract underneath his hold. It was hot. Callum has been working out almost every day recently, and Ben definitely more than appreciated what it was doing to his body. 

  
“You like them?” Callum asks, wrapping his arms around Ben, towering over him as he pushes deeper and deeper into the kiss, bending Ben’s body backwards. His fingers dig into the back of Ben’s thighs, jerking their bodies even closer together. Callum, open legged, walks towards the wall, pushing Ben along with him, their chests locked together as if they were magnets, unable to be parted. 

  
Ben groans appreciatively, especially when Callum’s focus shifts from his lips to his neck. “Love them.” Ben grins, fingers threading through Callum’s hair in a desperate attempt to hold his boyfriend against his skin, thriving from the touch. “So hot.”

  
Callum chuckles against Ben’s neck, causing vibrations to erupt against his already tender skin, and Ben would have collapsed to the floor, knees buckling out from underneath him, had Callum not been holding him up. “Jump.” Callum demands. 

  
“You what?” Ben laughs, pulling back to look at Callum’s face. His hands rest against his bare skin, noting how red his chest had gotten, flushing as the embrace grew more and more heated. “You can’t hold me up!”

  
“Wanna bet?” Callum raises an eyebrow. His hands grip at the back to Ben’s thighs again. “Jump.” His voice was low and gruff, and Ben didn’t think it was at all possible for him to fall more in love with Callum, but he was. 

  
Ben laughs, but wraps his legs around Callum’s waist anyway, resting his head in the crook of Callum’s neck, eyes shut tightly, terrified that Callum would drop him, even though Ben does, and probably always will, trust Callum with his life. “I can’t believe you.”

  
“Promise you I won’t drop you.” Callum smirks, pressing Ben’s back against the wall, having to tilt his head up slightly as their lips find their way back together – back where they belong. 

  
Ben’s legs wrap tightly around Callum’s waist, his back pushed against the wall, and he was a wreck. It was fucking hot, Callum being able to lift him up as if it was nothing, but Ben wanted more. He pulls back from the kiss, and Callum groans, wasting no time before he tries to kiss Ben again, but the younger man manoeuvres his way so his lips were pressed against Callum’s right ear, and whispers. “Fuck me.”

  
Callum nearly loses his footing, Ben’s breath hot and tickly against his ear. “Here?” He asks, eyes meeting Ben’s, the blue overcast in a shade of navy now. 

  
Ben does nothing but nods, and then squeals – actually squeals – when Callum jerks his body up slightly, making sure that he was in no danger of dropping Ben. His head falls against Callum’s shoulder as the older man pushes his way into Ben, soft huffs cutting through the air as Ben sinks down onto Callum’s dick, already feeling full after just a few short moments. His breath was hot once again, sighing onto Callum’s shoulder, as he bites down at the shoulder blade, licking at the definition of it, tongue sinking into his skin.

  
“You okay baby?” Callum asks softly, and he remembers a time when their sex was just sex. Harsh, fast, and without feelings. This wasn’t like that. This was something so much more. 

  
“Yeah.” Ben groans, breathing out through his nose. “You can move.”

  
Callum smiles, and locks his lips with Ben’s, sending Ben to a different galaxy as he pulls out, leaving only his spongy head inside of Ben, before pushing in entirely once again, causing Ben’s legs to tighten around his waist, fingernails digging into Callum’s back. Callum huffs out a laugh, Ben unable to properly kiss him as his mouth opens instinctively, not at all able to figure out what he was meant to be doing, Callum knowing all the ways to drive Ben absolutely crazy, even ways that Ben himself didn’t know. Callum continues, building up a rhythm as Ben rocks down onto him, wanting, _needing_ , to get closer, Callum hitting at his prostate with every single expert thrust. It send Ben into ecstasy, his head hitting against the wall, neck completely exposed as Callum littered it with open mouthed kiss, Ben’s legs shaking as Callum did one final hard thrust into him, holding them both there, Callum deep in Ben, both of them groaning as they came together: Callum inside Ben, and Ben over their stomachs. 

  
**three**

  
Music swirls around them, the pulsating beat of a dance track thumping against the walls, and Callum watches on in anger. Ben, not even five minutes ago, left the confines of Callum’s arms, to go and order them some more drinks. In those five minutes, a man – and not even an attractive man, really – started to pursue Ben, hand on his arm, and Callum was just not having it. It wasn’t even that he was scared that Ben would leave him, because he knew that they were in love. He was more just jealous, jealous of the fact that someone else was touching his boyfriend, and he really did not like it one bit. 

  
Ben dances his way back to Callum, plastic bottles filled with lager in his hands, and wraps his arm around Callum’s shoulder, dragging their faces together. His cheeks were warm, and Callum sunk into the embrace, grateful for the fact that Ben knew exactly what to do in any situation. Callums lips pressed to Ben’s neck, sucking at the skin, dragging his teeth along the tenderness. Their bodies rocked together in beat to the music, beer long since forgotten, and Ben knew that this was all down to Callum being jealous. If it got him like this, Ben would have done it a long time ago, because this was hot. 

  
“Come home.” Callum breathes out, Ben barely able to hear what he says above the sound of the music pounding down on them, but with Callum’s face when he pulls away, hand extending out for Ben to grab hold, it all made sense to Ben. 

  
Ben takes his hand, and puts the lager bottles on the nearest table. He doesn’t even care that he lost money, because the man he loves is taking him home. 

  
The walk is long, the air thick with the early summer heat, sky just turning into a navy blue, grey clouds scattering around, the moon making an imprint in the sky. Callum’s hand doesn’t once leave its embrace with Ben’s, not even when he’s turning the key in the lock. Especially not then, because within seconds of Callum unlocking the front door, he pushes Ben against the wall, ripping the thin jacket off of his shoulders, lips attached to his neck once more, glossing over the redness that he had previously left there. 

  
“Say my name.” Callum demands, opening the buttons on Ben’s shirt, kicking the door shut with his feet. “Say you’re mine.”

  
Ben groans at those words, and he unbuckles the belt on Callum’s jeans, pulling their lower bodies together, making a desperate attempt at relieving some of the pressure he feels. His head knocks back against the wall, but it’s soon being pulled away as Callum grabs his hands, walking backwards into the bedroom, Ben unable to do anything but follow him with hooded eyes. Once in the bedroom, Ben attempts to take Callum’s shirt off, but Callum doesn’t comply, and only pushes Ben onto the bed, stripping out of his clothes himself as he watches Ben crawling on all fours, seducing him. Ben grins as Callum walks towards him, dick in one hand as he spanks Ben with the other, starting to crawl over him. “I’m gonna show you who you belong to.” He promises, pressing a swift kiss just behind Ben’s ear. “Take these off.” He demands, tugging at the belt loop on Ben’s jeans. 

  
Ben complies, and takes his jeans off, kicking them off of the bed, not particularly caring where they end up. Callum climbs over Ben, towering over him, and swoops down for a kiss, overpowering him. He smiles into it, and snakes his hands down to Ben’s waist, pulling at his boxers, and Ben hisses when his dick becomes exposed, finally experiencing some relief, if only for a minute before Callum twists his body around, placing Ben back on all fours. He leans over, and goes into the drawer, before getting out some lube and condoms. Ben moans as he feels Callum’s fingers intruding, his face pressed deep into the pillows that littered the bed. He ruts back, needing more, always needing more, and Callum understands, and pulls his fingers apart, widening Ben’s hole as Ben’s groans grew louder and louder. It was intoxicating. Callum couldn’t believe he genuinely thought he would be able to live without this, once upon a time. 

  
“Ready?” Callum asks through a moan, watching as Ben sinks back onto his fingers, desperately needing more. He puts the condom on his hard member, and pulls at it gently, lining himself up. 

  
Ben writhes underneath him, an arch in his back already appearing, fingers clenching into fists, pulling at the sheets on the bed, anything he can grab ahold of. “Fuck me, please Callum, I’m yours, only yours.” Ben whines. “I belong to you, fuck.” 

  
Callum lets out a low chuckle, and pounds his way into Ben, his head flying back as he feels just how tight Ben is, even with preparation. It’s too much, but equally not nearly enough. He pulls out almost entirely, and before he can even think about pushing back in, Ben is falling back, sinking himself down on Callum’s dick, all the way. It makes Callum curl his toes, and grasp at Ben’s shoulders, moulding their bodies together. They both eased into a rhythm, knowing each others bodies more than their own, and suddenly any worries just faded away. It was them, perfectly them, as Callum’s fingers held on to Ben’s waist, holding them in position, Ben groaning underneath Callum every time Callum pushed against his prostate deep inside him, the elder men crowding over Ben, pressing open mouthed kisses down his spin, leaving iridescent marks on his back. The rhythm never fades, Callum pushing in and pulling out, holding Ben in position a few times as he made a vain attempt to stop himself from coming early. He fell against Ben’s back, a guttural moan escaping from his throat as he released inside the condom, causing Ben to moan too, feeling it all inside of him. Callum pulls out, and ties up the condom, throwing it into the nearest bin alongside a tissue. He turns Ben around, and notices that he’s still rock hard, hand moving up and down his cock. Callum grins, and stops Ben in his tracks, covering his hand with his own. He shakes his head, when Ben looks at him confused, and pulls his hand away. He shifts down, still on his knees now, and takes it in his mouth, encapsulating it completely, nose against Ben’s pubic area as he gags around Ben’s dick, his throat contracting. He pulls back, eyes watering, and the spit dangles from his mouth. Ben’s fingers thread through his hair, pushing it back, watching as Callum goes down on him again, and the he tightens his hold on his hair, accidentally holding Callum down. He gags once more, and moves to pull up, but doesn’t let Ben’s dick fall from between his lips as he bobs up and down, licking at the head. It doesn’t take long at all for Ben to start writhing again, and when Callum takes him whole again, Ben lets out this almighty moan, jerking into Callum’s mouth as he rides the wave of his orgasm, Callum taking it all, no questions asked. Callum pulls himself away, swallowing everything, and wipes up the spilled come that leaked from the side of his mouth. He grins, moving back further up on the bed, straddling Ben without a second thought, and puts his fingers in his mouth, letting Ben taste himself. 

  
“That good?” Callum asks, sweat dripping down his neck, collecting on his broad chest. 

  
Ben just moans, sucking on Callum’s fingers until he pulls them out, swapping them for his lips and tongue. They lay together, sated, sweating and in love. The air thick with it.


End file.
